1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for crash notification between debuggers.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
In today's computing environments, separate application programs often interact with one another. A client application program and a server application program that communicate with one another is one example. One class of problems that occur in a distributed environment is created by incorrect data being propagated to other programs comprising the distributed application. In many cases this bad data can actually cause several programs running on different systems to crash. Debugging such applications may be difficult as the debuggers do not understand the interdependencies of each program.